Resveratrol, also referred to as 3,5,4′-trihydroxystilbene, is a polyhydroxy-substituted compound having the general formula:

It is present in red grapes, raspberries, blueberries, and certain other plant berries or extracts. It has been reported that resveratrol has anti-aging, anti-cancer, and antiviral effects. Because of its perceived fountain-of-youth properties, resveratrol has been incorporated into a variety of cosmetic formulations, such as skin creams. However, one problem with resveratrol is that it is generally unstable in cosmetic formulations. Accordingly, if used in cosmetic formulas, it can only be used in very small amounts. If present in too large an amount, the resveratrol will hydrolyze and cause the cosmetic formulation into which it is incorporated to become discolored.
One way to address the instability of resveratrol is to derivatize the resveratrol by substituting the hydroxy groups at the 3, 5, and 4′ position with other functional groups to form resveratrol derivatives that are more stable in cosmetic formulas. It has been discovered that resveratrol derivatives of inorganic acids, organic carboxylic acids, mono-, -di, or polysaccharides, or other functional groups are more stable in cosmetic formulations, particularly those in the emulsion form.
It is an object of the invention to provide anhydrous cosmetic compositions containing at least one resveratrol derivative.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anhydrous cosmetic composition containing at least one resveratrol derivative in an anhydrous emulsion form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide anhydrous color cosmetics that are aesthically pleasing and stable compositions that are commercially acceptable, that is, suitable for use by and sale to discriminating consumers that have high standards.
It is a further object of the invention to provide anhydrous cosmetic compositions in the form of liquids, solids, or semi-solids, or anhydrous emulsions, containing at least one resveratrol derivative.